Darla Dursley
by Whatsacatwithoutherbat
Summary: The chosen one has a baby cousin! Darla is everything a Dursley is expected to be which is nothing like the wizarding world expected from the chosen one's family. Darla enters the magical world with the Dursley sense of entitlement and viciousness that causes more havoc then even James Potter could have accomplished The wizarding world was neverready for the spawn of Vernon Dursley
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!_

 _So its my first ever fanfic so yay me for taking a leap!_

 _This is just something thats been kinda floating around in my big balloon head taking up space so I figured its about time I clear up some space in there and write my idea down._

 _This is more like little snib of what more I have ready for the story but i would love some feedback,good or bad let me have it! Lol_

Also...I do not own Harry Potter because if i did I would be rich!*evil laugh*

Darla Dursley take 1!

The past three years at number 4 privit drive had seemed to come with three unexpected surprises in the Dursley home.

The first surprise had been when Mr Dursley had been promoted to vice manger at Gunnings which came with a much needed pay raise. That meant that Mrs Dursley could finally redo their living room with more expensive furniture and the extra money would go a long way in spoiling their new baby boy,Dudley

The second surprise was one that was most unwelcome.

Almost a year after Mr Dursley's promotion Mrs Dursley's nephew was left on their doorstep and they were forced to keep him.

The Dursleys had no intention of letting the little freak get anywhere near their precious little Dudley so they locked him up in the cupboard under the stairs.

Out of sight, out of mind.

The next year although surprised the Dursleys were more then pleased when Mrs Dursley gave birth to a baby girl.

The unexpected birth of little Darla would cause an unforeseen shift for the future saviour of the wizarding world.

The world of magic...

A world so full of magic beyond your wildest dreams.

A world with so many gifts to those unworthy of their power.

A world that was unkknowingly distorting itself.

Each war created...

Each drop of magical blood spilled...

Slowly leading to magic herself to take back her gifts.

The birth of Darla Dursley was one joke the fates were more willing to play just to watch so many plans unravel and become worthless just by adding another thread to the destiny of one Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

_So my first official chapter of Darla Dursley.(Dah Dah Dah!)_

 _I'm super excited about this story and have like five different drafts?_ _ﾟﾙﾈ_ _._

 _And thank you awesome people for all the support?_ _ﾟﾒﾞ_

 _Once again I don't own Harry Potter because if I did Harry would most likely be a girl?._

 _Also please read and review guys I love love LOVE hearing what you guys think.(I check my email like twice a day now, kinda feeling like a needy girlfriend lol?_ _ﾟﾘﾂ_ _)_

…...

Albus too many names Dumbledore was a very powerful man,some might even call him the most powerful wizard since Merlin but with all his titles and power he still was very much a human and very much capable of making mistakes like any other.

When a young seer had made a prophecy speaking of a child who would someday defeat the Dark Lord he knew that it was time that he step down for this child would someday be his successor.

Albus too many names Dumbledore wasn't proud to admit that he was well aware of who the betrayer was among their ranks.

And when he dumped young Harry on the Dursley's doorstep(and dumped is exactly what he had done) he knew that young Harry had better options,families that would gladly take in the boy who lived but none could offer him the protection his mother had sacrificed herself for.

So even though he knew that the child may not grow up in the best of conditions he had to believe that it would make young Harry stronger in the long run and when their saviour finally came back to their world Albus could begin training him to be the new champion for the light for he was old and he knew that death was just over the horizon but he could not pass over to his next adventure until he knew that the greater good would prevail.

So with a quickly scribbled letter and a whispered"Good luck Harry Potter" Albus Dumbledore was on his way to set some plans in motion, for the battle was over but the war had not yet been won.

When Arabella Figg, the old squib assigned to watch over Harry had reported on a new baby at the Dursley residents Dumbledore had assumed that this new baby would take up some of young Harry's attention at home but it would do good to have him humble when he eventually came to their world.

If the leader of the light had taken the time to personally check up on young Harry he would have have noticed the changes in the Dursley home.

If he wasn't so busy planning for their hero's return he would have noticed how his plans would soon be worthless.

He might even have noticed when a glowing orb appeared in the hall of prophecies with the initials D.D, if had paid close enough attention to the present and not his plans for the future he wouldn't have missed destiny being rewritten around him.

…..

Darla Dursley seemed to be the name whispered on everyone's lips at St Gregory's primary school.

You see Darla just wasn't the kind of girl you missed in a crowd.  
No Darla although short for her age always stood tall with the kind of arrogance you could only find in a Dursley or a Malfoy but that's a story for another day.  
Darla also happened to be a rather large girl, having taken after Mr Dursleys side of the family who always seemed to be rather round.

Like her older brother Dudley Dursley, Darla was rather selfish and spoiled.  
In fact Darla tended to throw more tantrums than Dudley ever did,  
And like Dudley most of her classmates were afraid of her.  
She was used to getting what she wanted and unlike Dudley who used his brute force to get what he wanted Darla tended to give them a choice first.  
Either give her what she wanted or she would hurt you and take it anyway.

"Hiya Harry."

Darla smirked as she entered the smallest room at number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry James Potter, the young boy with the lighting bolt scar hidden behind messy black hair and startling green eyes looked up at his baby cousin narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you want Darla?"

Darla ignored her older cousin and instead took to looking around the young boy's room, there were more books than toys but Darla did notice a few things that had originally been Dudley's but in all what she saw pleased her very much so.

"How was work with Daddy?"

She asked,her voice dripping with sweetness,the kind of sweetness that made Harry's tooth hurt.

A few months earlier Mr Dursley had decided that Dudley and Harry needed to know how the world worked so they could someday become upstanding citizens and what better place to learn than at Gunnings.

While Dudley had found it boring and pointless Harry had sucked up every bit of information he could,this having being one of the few privileges he cherished.

In another world,one without the lessons that Darla Dursley had thought him Harry may have thought her question innocent but Darla Dursley was anything but innocent.

The dark haired girl had figured out at a very young age how she could get exactly what she wanted without much effort.

Dudley Dursley was easy,Harry could handle Dudley's ape like similarities with ease,after years of being pushed around by Dursley Harry could give as good as he got.

He wasn't afraid to stand up for himself or state his opinion but Darla Dursley on the other hand was hard to figured sometimes he swore she hated him but other times she seemed to enjoy his company and favour him more then Dudley.

Darla Dursley was like a mystery from one of those movies his best friend Sebastian had made him watch, that was what made Darla far more dangerous than any other Dursley.

Say what you would about Mr Dursley but he hadn't come as far as he did at Gunnings without being a quick thinker and like her size Darla had inherited her sharp mind from her daddy.

"I have a math test to study for Darla,I don't have time for games."

"Someone's no fun, anyway…"She mocked in a baby voice before she threw herself into his bed carelessly.

"I was looking in mums old stuff." Harry shuddered to think of the screeching Petunia would when she saw the mess of her things.

" and I found this…"

Darla smirked as she pulled out a small pink journal.

" Lilly Evans, sound familiar?"

"Give it here!"

An unknown force ripped the journal from her chubby hands but she caught it right before it was within Harry's reach.

"Watch it Potter, you know what I'm capable off."Darla smirked as she watched Harry visibly calm himself.

"You remember Martha right. Well she wants you to take her to the school dance."

"And I would do this because…"

"Because you want this."She held up the journal."And she's my friend."

"Would it have killed you to ask nicely."

Harry sighed in annoyance.

"You're too nice Potter. How are you ever going to be as successful as Daddy if I don't teach you how to negotiate."

She shrugged before skipping out his room a large smile on her face.

Harry just rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses wanting to go back to his homework when he spotted a plate full of biscuits on his desk.

"Baby cousins."He muttered before taking a big bite of his favourite treat.

….

 _So there ya have it, chapter 1._

 _You're looking at a very different Harry going to Hogwarts?_


End file.
